


Oh Loverboy

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Love Is Strange [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Mild Sexual Content, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first thought is confusion. You can't tell if the person striding in is male or female, their clothing a bit baggy, draped over their tall, slim frame gracefully. Your second thought is oh no, they're hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popwhatmagnitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popwhatmagnitude/gifts).



> for jasonderulo because you're awesome and I love seeing your name on my kudos list. hope you like it dude!  
> also, I'd highly suggest listening to "Love Is Strange" by Mickey and Sylvia while reading. listen to the last half of the song when the makaras start dancing after the fourth dash. thanks for reading and hope you like it!!

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you're starting to regret suggesting Aradia take a break from her job at the university. Ever since she's started her semester-long vacation she's been suggesting you do things with her all the time. Most of the time the activities turn out to be fun and exciting, but as she drags you to the dance studio a few blocks from your apartment building you can't help but feel nervous. You don't dance for a reason. It just makes you self conscious and a little clumsier then usual, so you avoid doing it most of the time. But despite your complaints and reasoning, Aradia pulls you by the wrist through the glass door, your footfalls echoing in the empty reception area.

A small, white desk and a couple couches are the only furniture, a curvy woman with long hair looking up and smiling brightly from her seat behind the desk.

"Hello! Welcome to Studio 64! Are you here for classes or rehearsal?" she asks, and you wonder briefly about what the rehearsal would be for before Aradia steps up to answer.

"Hello, we're here for the beginner's class?"

"Of course. It's down the hall, first door on your left. I know you'll both have boatloads of fun, Gamzee's a great instructor," she beams, and you both thank her before heading to the back of the room into the hall, walking a while before finding the room and pushing the metal door open.

The studio is huge, with mirrors covering the whole opposite wall, speakers in every corner of the ceiling, and bright lights shining on white walls and bright, shining wood floors. There are already about twenty or so people sitting or standing around the room in groups or by themselves, probably waiting for the instructor. The stereo plays a random pop station quietly throughout the room, and everyone chatters quietly or stays silent, the sounds bouncing off the walls. You and Aradia head toward the middle of the room, sitting down a bit away from another small group. You start up a hushed conversation, wondering what the class will be like. Aradia's excited, but you're still nervous, praying you don't embarrass yourself. Aradia assures you that no one here will probably be much better, and you feel a bit better after that. Just as you finish the conversation the metal door swings open with a woosh, and your instructor walks in.

Your first thought is confusion. You can't tell if the person striding in is male or female, their clothing a bit baggy, draped over their tall, slim frame gracefully. Their face doesn't give away their gender either, high cheekbones, sharp jaw, slim nose and big, bright eyes. Your second thought is oh no, they're hot.

"Good afternoon, everybody! I'm Gamzee Makara and I'll be your instructor! If everyone could get into three rows with about a foot of space between that would be bitchtits," they grin, heading over to the front of the room, their smile big and bright and beautiful. You and Aradia stay in the middle of the room, the second row, making sure you're both a foot away from each other and the others around you. Gamzee looks around and grins when everyone seems to be in order, pulling their shoulder-length curls up into a ponytail.

"Alright everybody, let's kick this shit down the motherfuckin stairs!"

You spend the next fifteen or twenty minutes stretching with the rest of class, doing sit ups, stretching your legs, arms, everything. You're already a bit tired when Gamzee stands from a split, your own split not half as good as theirs. You all stand upright as Gamzee heads to the back and puts a cd in the stereo, turning the volume up as the first song starts up, and the lesson begins.

-

By the end of your first dance lesson you're a bit sweaty, tired, and happier then you were at the start of it. It turns out Gamzee is a pretty entertaining instructor, and you're looking forward to the next class. You all leave chattering and grinning, waving goodbye to the receptionist before stepping out onto the street with Aradia, starting the walk home.

"So. How was your first dance lesson?" Aradia asks, her long curls pulled up in a bun, her face smiling and a bit sweaty.

"Better then I expected, actually," you admit, a small smile on your face. "I'm actually looking forward to going."

"Good, I knew you'd like it," she grins, going silent while you both stop and wait at an intersection before she speaks up again.

"And did you see our instructor? Damn."

You feel your face heat up, whatever face you're making causing Aradia to laugh so hard you have to hold her arm so she doesn't fall over as you walk.

"Oh come on Tavros, I saw how you looked when they walked in! And I can't blame you, they're good looking, in that androgonous sort of way. I saw a few people in there checking them out," she shrugs, as if it's not a big deal, even though having a crush on your new dance instructor sort of is a big deal, to you at least. What if you embarrass yourself in front of them? And you'll be seeing them every week, giving you even more chances to mess up.

You voice this worry to her and she waves a hand dismissively, reassuring you that there can't be anything you could do that would be that bad. You sigh, not so sure of that as you both turn and head into your apartment complex and up to the apartment.

-

 Every Thursday morning you and Aradia walk the five or six blocks to the dance studio. Every time you spend the hour or so stretching and practicing you notice more and more things that just seem to make you fall harder for the dance instructor. How their hair is a mystery of gravity, sometimes in big poofy waves or other times in tighter curls. How expressive they are, how genuinely happy they are. The focus and passion they have for dancing. Their sort of lilting, sing-song voice. Everything about them is amazing, and the prospect of seeing them every week brings a spring to your step and makes you excited to wake up on the days you go to the studio.

Aradia notices immediately, smirking on Thursday mornings as you get up a little earlier then you usually would, in a better mood then you would be in the morning. She teases you occasionally but keeps quiet for the most part, not wanting to embarrass you. She suggests going to talk to them after classes but there's always a group of other people asking about the practices or flirting with them, though Gamzee never really notices. They're a happy, fun person, and you wish every time that you leave the studio that you had the guts to talk to them.

It's a couple weeks after you start that you finally get a chance during a break in the lesson. Everyone sips water or chilled coffee, some smart enough to bring food. You and Aradia share a breakfast sandwich she'd gotten on the way to the studio when Gamzee comes over, sitting away from everyone else except you two. They're in the corner a little ways away from Aradia, eating a muffin with a headphone in one ear. They bob their head to the music, their head moving slowly back and forth as if their neck is a snake, giving little flicks of their wrist every now and then. They're probably thinking of a dance they're doing in a show or something. They slouch back a little against the mirror, seeming lost in the music before Aradia, who's noticed your staring, leans in toward them to get their attention before speaking up.

"Hey Gamzee, what are you listening to?" she asks, seeming completely at ease starting a conversation with someone she hasn't spoken a word to before. You envy her confidence.

Gamzee seems a bit surprised, turning to her with big eyes before pausing their song and pulling the earbud out, resting the wire around their slender neck.

"Love Is Strange by Mickey and Sylvia. It's from Dirty Dancing," they reply, and Aradia perks up a bit, turning to face them better.

"Oh? Which part?"

They soon go into a short discussion on the movie, Gamzee turning to face her and getting more animated as they talk. Gamzee looks to only her as they talk at first before starting to go into the story of when they first saw the movie, looking from you to her as they talked about their 'main motherfucker' Karkat. Apparently he was a big fan of romcoms, and when Gamzee had first started dancing seriously in high school Karkat had sat them down and watched it with them. Gamzee had loved it ever since.

They also mention an upcoming recital they're going to be in, saying they're dancing with a partner to the song in December, only a month away. They're nervous but excited, and Aradia assures them that they'll do a great job. They thank her, smiling brightly before asking a little about yourselves. You introduce yourselves, Aradia talking for the most part, complimenting them and saying they were a great teacher and how much fun you've both had over the weeks. They beam, saying they were glad that you two were having so much fun before looking to the time. They apologize, saying they needed to 'cut this wicked chat short and get these motherfuckers back to practice.' But as they stand and dust off invisible dust from their pants they turn back to the both of you, asking if you'd want to talk after class. You both agree and they grin, saying they'd see you later before walking toward the boombox to turn the music on again, everyone getting back up and heading to their spots on the dancefloor. You can't help but grin while you wait for Gamzee to head back to the front, eager to spend some more time with them.

-

After class Gamzee heads to the back to turn down the music, putting on a pop station and leaning against the table with a smile, some stray curls sticking to their face and neck. They pull a towel out of their gym bag, putting it around their neck as you and Aradia make your way over. They grin at the both of you from under their towel, letting the towel drop as they smile and start to speak.

"Hey guys. Good practice?"

You both agree, making Gamzee grin a little wider. You all start talking, Gamzee asking you both what you're doing. Aradia tells them about her job and the vacation she's currently taking, and you tell them about your classes, how you're almost done studying to be a vet, and they seem impressed by the both of you. They take a swig of their thermos and you all talk a while more before they mention having to get going, walking out with the both of you. They turn the opposite direction of where you're going, grinning and saying they'll see you both next week before walking down the hill, you and Aradia walking up toward the apartment. You're even more excited for next week then usual, and don't even bother hiding your smile as you walk home.

-

As time goes on you get to know Gamzee better, able to talk to them without getting too nervous. You find that they're going to an art school a couple miles away. Their favorite color is purple, they live with their friend Karkat, they go by gender neutral pronouns. They look just as good in a dress or a skirt as they do in anything else, they love everything shiny and sparkly, and they seem to like you and Aradia quite a bit. You would even consider them a friend. You still haven't been able to even try to flirt with them or ask them out, but you don't want to lose the friendship you've just gained or make things weird between you, so you stay silent.

One week in early December Gamzee isn't the one instructing you. Instead, a tall, slim man with a sharp face and even sharper eyes stands up front, hands behind his back as he waits for the class to trickle in. Gamzee's voice echoes from somewhere in the room, introducing the man as Kurloz, your teacher for the day. You look around and notice Gamzee off to the side in a smaller room attached to the main room, earbuds in as they watch themselves dance in the mirror. You only have the chance to watch a few seconds before the music comes on and you start your stretches.

You notice Kurloz hasn't spoken a word, all of the students knowing the stretches after weeks of the same thing. You all continue practing your waltz, the instructor walking among the pairs, pushing people closer or further apart, shifting hands or feet silently. Soon he turns down the music, changing it to a rock station, signalling the end of the class. About half of the class leaves one or two at a time, you and Aradia staying behind to sit back and rest, taking sips from your water bottles as you watch Gamzee. They had mentioned last week that the show was coming up in a couple weeks, that they'd need to practice as much as they can. Soon Gamzee comes into the main room, smiling and saying hey to you both as they head to the back of the room and plug their ipod into the boombox, a guitar playing as they head up to the front of the room with a wide smile.

Kurloz leans against the mirrors up front, a few feet off to the side from Gamzee. He smiles as Gamzee starts moving their hips to the guitar, slow and deliberate before a man's voice comes through the speakers. The instructor, still smiling, mouths the words, Gamzee mouthing what the woman says. It's like watching a conversation, Gamzee still moving their hips a little before the woman starts to sing. Gamzee turns to the instructor, mouthing the words as they step closer slowly, Kurloz smiling as they head toward them. Aradia's grinning fiercely when you look over at her, quickly looking back to Kurloz and Gamzee as the guitar comes back in.

Gamzee still mouths the words as they dance, grinning as they sway and roll their hips, their movements relaxed. You can't help but stare at the way they move, especially their hips. Kurloz is still smiling, pulling them into something like a waltz, holding them close as his feet move with Gamzee's. They're both smiling widely, moving together so easily before Kurloz dips them low, so low their curls brush the floor, back arched and smiling. They both stand as the song fades, you and Aradia clapping loudly, Aradia whistling with a grin. They both turn quickly, as if forgetting you were there all together. Kurloz's smile disappears, replaced with a neutral expression. Gamzee curtsies an imaginery dress, grinning proudly before heading over, hips swaying ever so slightly.

"What do y'all think? Good enough for the show?"

Aradia pipes in before you can think of any words to describe how great they were.

"Definitely! You guys were so amazing, you'll do well for sure."

Gamzee's smile widens just a bit, and you nod in agreement before speaking up.

"Definitely. I'm sure everyone will love you guys."

Gamzee beams at that, running a hand through their curls.

"Man, I hope so. We've been practicing for weeks, I can't wait to just get it over with, ya know? You guys can all come and cheer us on if ya want? It'd be nice to have a couple more familiar faces in the crowd."

"We'll be there! Can you send us the information?" Aradia asks, and Gamzee says 'sure thing' as they turn and head toward their bag, rummaging around a bit before pulling out a smartphone.

"Here, lemme give y'all my number and I'll text you the info," they say, taking Aradia's phone first and typing in their digits before doing the same with yours, handing the phones back with a smile.

"It'll be fuckin bitchtits to see y'all there. I'll see ya next week, alright? And I'll send the info later," Gamzee says to the two of you, heading over to grab their bag. Kurloz heads toward the door, opening it for them as they step into the hall.

"See ya next week!" Gamzee calls over their shoulder, and before you can get your stuff together and grab your duffel bags, they're gone.

-

It's the day of the show, and you and Aradia are in line in front of the auditorium of Gamzee's school, waiting for the doors to open. You've both dressed up a little, you especially. You pull at your tie a little, shifting from foot to foot as Aradia looks over the little information booklet, reading over the performances and times. She twirls a little, her maroon dress swirling around her shins as she tells you when Gamzee and Kurloz will be on.

"...and then we'll be able to go grab dinner around ten!" she finishes, and you start, realizing you hadn't heard a word of what she said, too lost in your own head. She notices the startled look on your face, giving a half-smile.

"Breathe, Tavros. It'll be fine. Don't get yourself so worked up," she smiles, pushing your shoulder and making you stumble a bit. You take in a deep breath, letting it out slowly to try to calm down.

You finally stop thinking so much, shut out the memories and musings from last week when you saw Gamz and Kurloz practicing that day at the studio. You've been wondering about that all week, about how they acted and how they danced. It didn't seem to be romantic, but it still made you feel.. something. You're still not quite sure what, though. Before you can start wondering again the doors of the auditorium open, and the line starts moving in, you and Aradia filing in along with everyone else.

You're ushered to seats in the front row by one of the students helping out, sitting right up front next to a kid around your age, maybe a little younger. He has dark circles around his eyes, his hair short but messy. He sits with arms crossed in front of his chest, as if annoyed about being here. You end up between him and Aradia, waiting for the show to start as everyone makes their way in. Soon Aradia seems to get a bit bored just sitting quietly, looking over at the guy beside you.

"Hey, are you here to see someone specific?" she asks, and the guy beside you seems a bit surprised that anyone is talking to him at all, turning to her with a thick eyebrow up.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," he replies, voice a bit loud and harsh, as if he's used to yelling.

"Gamzee?" she asks, not at all effected by his slightly hostile demeanor.

He seems even more surprised at this, both eyebrows going up as he sits up a little.

"Do you know them?" he asks her, and she smiles, sitting up to talk over you to him.

"Yeah, actually! They teach our dance class. I'm Aradia and this is Tavros," she says, motioning to you. You give a little wave as he turns to look at you, looking you over a while before turning back to Aradia.

"Yeah, Gamz has mentioned you two. I'm Karkat, their roommate."

"Oh! They mentioned you! You're their best friend!"

And the conversation goes on like that for a while. He asks a little about the two of you, and you both introduce yourselves. He mentions how excited Gamzee's been all month, how they wouldn't stop talking about this show. He also mentions that they've talked about you two also, how much he seems to like the both of you. You can't help but smile at that, glad that Gamzee thinks so fondly of you. Aradia brings up how good they were in practice, casually mentioning Kurloz even though you knew she must have been as curious about him as you were.

"That's their older brother. He's pretty much one of the creepiest fuckers you'll ever meet, though Gamz thinks he's fucking amazing. He's a couple years older, he's a cellist and he doesn't talk if he doesn't have to. Gamz got into dancing because of him, and they dance together whenever Gamzee can convince the fucker to do it," he replies, and you feel something of a weight being lifted off your chest. You wouldn't admit it before, but you had been really nervous that they were together or something. You're glad that's not the case.

Aradia nods, still smiling, and you turn suddenly when the lights dim, the curtains opening as the first dance starts.

-

It turns out that Gamzee and Kurloz are doing one of the last dances, and they're just as amazing as they were in practice last week. Everyone cheers loudly for them, Gamzee grinning out at the crowd and waving to the three of you in the front row as they head offstage, Kurloz walking ahead of them. After a few more performances the show ends, everyone coming out to take a bow. The lights come back on gradually, and you and Aradia are about to leave when Karkat's phone buzzes, and he checks his phone before looking to you both.

"Hey, would you guys wanna come get dinner with us? Gamzee wanted to take us all out once they're done getting cleaned up."

"Sure! That'd be great," you reply, Aradia looking to you with a smile before turning back to Karkat.

"Should we wait here?" she asks, and Karkat puts a finger up in a 'hold on' motion before tapping on his phone, getting a message soon after.

"Yeah, they'll be ready in a couple minutes," he replies, putting his phone back in his pocket. You all talk a little while you wait, and soon a familiar voice echoes in the huge room before Gamzee and Kurloz walk out from backstage, out of their dance clothes and dressed up nicely. Kurloz wears a black suit, collar of his shirt buttoned all the way up. Gamzee wears something similar, though their shirt isn't as masculine somehow, still looking androgonous and lovely with their curls pulled back and eyeliner rimming their big bright eyes. They beam when they see you all, hurrying down the steps from the stage over toward the three of you, Kurloz walking at his own pace.

"Hey y'all! Glad you could make it! Did you like the show?" they ask, their smile beautiful and bright. You grin back and answer before Aradia gets the chance.

"You guys were amazing. Really. The best ones out there," you reply, and their smile grows even bigger.

"Aw, thanks Tav. I'm mighty fuckin pleased to be all hearin that," they grin, and you mumble out a 'no problem', going a bit quiet when Kurloz comes over and stops beside Gamz, tapping their shoulder and soon moving his hands quickly, Gamzee watching intently before speaking up, turning back to the rest of you.

"Alright, Kurloz was sayin he'd take us out for steak, if y'all are down."

"That sounds great!" Aradia beams.

"Sure," Karkat replies a bit gruffly.

Gamzee turns to you and you shrug a little.

"It sounds good to me," you reply, and they nod with a smile before you all head out of the auditorium and toward the parking lot, you and Aradia getting into Aradia's car while Kurloz, Gamzee, and Karkat get into Kurloz's. You follow Kurloz to the steakhouse and have a surprisingly nice dinner. You talk to Gamzee more then anyone, and the dinner ends earlier then you'd hoped for, wanting to spend more time with Gamzee. You and Aradia both thank Kurloz for dinner, saying your goodbyes to everyone before making your way back home. You get in around 11:30, tired but happy, and Aradia grins as you shut the door behind you.

"You really like them, huh?" she asks, and you frown, not sure what she's talking about at first.

"Who?"

"Gamzee."

You feel your face heat up a bit, toeing your shoes off and putting your jacket on the hook instead of answering. You feel her smirk at you before you hear her head down the hall toward her room, the door shutting behind her.

You head to your room soon after, changing into a baggy t-shirt and shorts before climbing into bed. You're just setting your alarm for school tomorrow when your phone buzzes, the light of the screen bright and harsh in the dim of your room. You turn over and grab your phone, finding a new text message.

"HeY tAv. YoU bUsY tOmOrRoW?"

You smile, soon making plans to hang out with Gamzee after school. You say goodnight and set your phone down, eager for tomorrow and excited to see Gamzee again.


End file.
